Many electronic devices include electrical connectors that receive and/or provide data. These electrical connectors are typically receptacle connectors and are designed to receive a single male plug connector extending from a cable, thereby forming one or more conductive paths for signals. The cable may also be attached to power adapters, accessories, devices or other connectors (e.g., plug or receptacle connectors), thereby allowing signals to be exchanged via the cable.
As the cosmetic appearance and convenience of electronic devices continue to become more important, devices are increasingly leveraging wireless signal transfer to obviate the need for physical connectors for communication between devices. However, the use of certain forms of wireless communication creates a number of challenges. For example, Bluetooth, one form of wireless communication used for communication between devices, can consume a significant amount of power. On the other hand, optical communication between devices may require less power, but conventional optical connector interfaces are visible and may detract from the overall cosmetic appearance of a device.
Current electronic devices, portable and otherwise, may suffer from some or all of these deficiencies or from similar deficiencies.